english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Kishino
Andrew Kishino (born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a Japanese-Canadian voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney The Lion Guard (2016-2017) - Janja *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Custodian (ep22), Frostbite (ep15), Lead Trooper (ep22), Sgt. Wilkinson/Stalker (ep7), Storm Shadow/Tomisaburo Arashikage, Tormod Skoog (ep7) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Master Benjirou Kimora, Alex, Aqua Ranger Commander (ep27), Bronze Arm Tribesman (ep48), Drakon Guard (ep28), Grandpa Raiden Okamoto, Jimmy (ep13), Ken Okamoto/Saguru, Minion#1 (ep6), Minion#1 (ep18), Minion Guard#2 (ep9), Narrator (ep20), Police Officer (ep3) *Mixels (2015-2016) - Incid#07 (ep4), Incid#11 (ep4), Niksput (ep2) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Citizen (eps92-93), Rebel (eps90-93), Saw Gerrera *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Fong, Shopkeeper, Sid, Truck Driver (ep10) *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Big Chou (ep19), Townsman (ep19) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Bodyguard (ep21), Kenny Kong, Ned Lee, Oberon (ep25) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - The Hat 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) - Security Guard 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Joker Thug, Murray 'TV Specials' *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Janja Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Maroi Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *E! True Hollywood Story (2005) - Narrator 'Movies' *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties (2007) - Jinhai *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Bionic Commando (2009) - Grunt 2 *Bulletstorm (2011) - Ishi Sato *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Tin Man *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Advanced Flame Tank *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Gorilla Goon#2, Rat Minion#2, Zeng *Driver: Parallel Lines (2006) - Additional Voices *For Honor (2017) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Night Creeper *Gotham City Impostors (2012) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Marine, Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Male Pedestrians *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Additional Voices *Jade Empire (2005) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - Wingman *Lego Dimensions (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Ghost Rider *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) - Yuri *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Living Lazer *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - The Pirates *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Sektor, Shang Tsung *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Device Grummel *Red Steel (2006) - Additional Voices *Reservoir Dogs (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - Chung, Pilot 1 *Saints Row (2006) - Donnie *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Radio Voices, Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Big Kish *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Starhawk (2012) - Outcast, Rifters *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Dae-Su, Director Concepcion de la Guardia, Dragan Dzoavich, Iorgu, Joe Madahando, Nassir, Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Breakaway, Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - Breakaway, Generic Autobot 2, NEST *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - Breakaway, Generic Autobot 2, NEST *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Pirates *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Shooter Co-Pilot, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Stationmaster, The Meat Grill *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Vector *The World Ends With You (2008) - Koki Kariya Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (83) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors